1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner apparatus with electrical equipment placed inside the air cleaner apparatus.
2. Description of Background Art
In the related art, placing electrical equipment (a heat-generating component such as a regulator) inside the air cleaner box of an air cleaner apparatus is known (see, for example, JP-A No. S57-18451).
Incidentally, in the above-mentioned air cleaner apparatus according to the related art, electrical equipment is placed inside the air cleaner box. However, since the electrical equipment is placed at a position far from an intake port and an inlet port (an intake port 19 and an inlet port 20 shown in FIG. 1 in JP-A No. S57-18451), active forced-air cooling is not provided, making it impossible to bring out the maximum cooling effect. In addition, since the electrical equipment is attached to a maintenance lid of the air cleaner box, the electrical equipment and harnesses connected to the electrical equipment are also moved together with the lid when performing maintenance on the air cleaner, which disadvantageously makes the maintenance cumbersome.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and accordingly its object is to provide an air cleaner apparatus which makes it possible to obtain a sufficient cooling effect, and is excellent in ease of maintenance.